blanche neige
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: SebaCiel version blanche neige.


Il était une fois un jeune garcon qui avait perdu sa mère et dont le père s'était remarié avec une horrible belle-mère.

Mais ce n'était pas une belle-mère normale, c'était une jeune garcon du même âge que lui nommé Alois.

Jamais Ciel ne l'avait accepté, il n'avait jamais compris comment son père avait pu passer de sa mère, une belle femme à un gamin de 13 ans insolent et capricieux.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il soit jeune ou un garcon qui le dérangeait mais que ce soit un profiteur qui attende la mort de son père.

Le seul qui devait hériter selon Ciel, c'était lui.

Tout le monde l'appelait blanche-neige.

Ciel détestait ce surnom.

Encore aujourd'hui, Alois narguait Ciel.

-Blanche neige, pauvre de toi d'avoir perdu ta mère sans la connaitre. Je t'apprécie tu sais.

-C'est faux, tu es juste avec mon père pour son argent, tu serais même capable de l'empoisonner, répondit Ciel.

-Il est vrai qu'il n'est plus si jeune, si un accident arrivait, j'hériterais de tout, enfin pas tant que tu es vivant.

-Tu te débarrasserais de moi sans hésiter, répondit Ciel.

-Non j'aurai juste à me débarrasser de toi, répondit Alois.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour disparaitre si facilement.

Alois avait un plan, il savait que Ciel pratiquait la chasse avec son père.

Il comptait donc en profiter pour tuer Ciel au passage.

Il demanda à un chasseur d'accompagner Ciel et son père pour la chasse.

Le chasseur devait tuer Ciel.

Le chasseur se nommait Sebastian.

Alois ordonna :

-Tues-le et ramènes moi la preuve.

-Quel preuve ?

-Ramènes-moi son cœur.

-Entendu.

Le jour venant de la chasse, Sebastian emmena volontairement Ciel dans un coin reculé.

-Ou est mon père ?

Sebastian pointa son arme vers Ciel.

-J'ai l'ordre de vous tuer.

Ciel ne paraissait pas étonné.

-Je pari que l'ordre vient de ma belle-mère.

-Peu importe. Je me dois d'accomplir ce que l'on me demande, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux te proposer autre chose de plus intéressant ?

Sebastian étonné demanda :

-Je dois vous tuer pas faire un marché avec vous.

-Je peux vous proposer mieux. Si on arrive à l'assassiner, je m'engage à vous donner un plus haut statut et à me marier avec vous.

-Qui vous dit que je suis intéressé par les hommes ? Et de plus vous n'avez que 14 ans.

-Ben il y a des rumeurs comme quoi avec Grell, vous l'auriez fréquenté et il y aussi le majordome qui a dit que vous aviez été intime avec lui, répondit Ciel.

-Vous avez demandé ce genre d'informations ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je me renseigne sur vous, puisque vous avez de l'intérêt pour moi.

-Qui vous dit que je suis intéressé par un jeune garcon de 14 ans ? Il est vrai que je ne nie pas pour les autres rumeurs, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes gagnant et je vous offre plus que Alois. J'ai un futur héritage, mon père ne sera pas éternel. En plus, vous êtes chasseur, vous gagnez combien par mois ? Cela ne doit pas vous faire vivre beaucoup.

-C'est vrai que devoir tuer des gens ou des animaux n'est pas une profession rentable. Monter en statut serait bien aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous acceptez donc ?

-Eh bien je serai gagnant en plus vous n'êtes pas déplaisant.

Ciel conclu donc un marché avec Sebastian : épargner sa vie pour gagner un statut social plus haut.

Alois de son côté annoncait la fausse mort de Ciel à son père.

-Mon cher, c'est terrible votre jeune fils Ciel est mort, un animal l'a attaqué et a emporté son corps.

-C'est terrible, mon pauvre fils.

Sebastian avait tué un animal de la forêt pour faire croire qu'il avait tué Ciel.

Il avait ramené le cœur de l'animal faisant passer cela pour son cœur.

Ciel était tombé dans une forêt habitée par des nains.

Il squattait chez eux et profitait d'eux. Pas question pour lui de lever le petit doigt pour faire le ménage ou la cuisine.

-Je ne serai la bonne de personne, il y aura toujours des gens pour le faire à ma place.

Alois pensait être débarrassé de Ciel, pour toujours.

Alois était un peu narcissique, il passait son temps à se regarder dans les miroirs et il en possédait un magique.

Il demanda :

-Miroir magique, qui est le plus beau ?

-C'est blanche-neige.

-Mais c'est impossible, j'ai eu son cœur, dit Alois.

Le miroir montra Ciel dans la maison des nains.

-Il n'est pas mort ? Je vais l'achever alors.

Alois décida de le tuer lui-même.

Il changea d'apparence puis alla dans la fameuse forêt ou se trouvait Ciel.

Il frappa à la porte.

-Tiens qui vient m'embêter ? C'est une forêt, il n'y pas de revendeurs normalement.

Ciel ne voulait pas bouger, Alois du insister.

-Quel flemmard.

Après insistance, Ciel ouvrit.

Il vit une sorcière au physique plus que désagréable.

-Vous voulez ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis une marchande de pomme, vous en voulez.

-Vendez les sur les marchés plutôt. Vendre des pommes en pleine forêt, quelle idée !

-Vous en voulez une ou pas ? demanda Alois.

-Les nains de cette maison sont pauvres, je ne peux pas.

-Je vous offre la première. Goutez.

Ciel fit l'erreur de la manger.

Il s'évanouit au sol.

-Je t'ai enfin eu.

Puis Alois laissa Ciel comme cela.

Les nains finissent par revenir et trouvèrent Ciel inconscient.

Ils ne savaient pas s'il était mort ou inconscient, ils le laissèrent donc dans un cercueil, dans le doute qu'il soit mort.

Le chasseur finit par assassiner Alois comme promis à ciel.

Il devait revenir pour finaliser leur arrangement.

Il frappa à la porte et un nain lui apprit la mauvaise nouvelle.

Sebastian alla vers le cercueil et vit Ciel endormi.

-Il est mort ou endormi simplement ?

-On suppose endormi mais on ne sait pas comment le réveiller, répondit le nain.

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour le réveiller.

Sebastian se baissa puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Ciel se réveilla.

-Pourquoi je suis dans un cercueil ? Je ne suis pas mort. Abrutis de nains.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, ils ont veillé sur vous pendant tout ce temps.

-Il s'est passé des trucs intéressants pendant mon inconscience ?

-Oui j'ai tué votre belle-mère et votre père est mort. Félicitations, vous êtes le nouveau roi, répondit Sebastian.

-Et vous allez être mon mari, comme notre accord stipulait.

-C'est plus qu'un accord d'intérêt, puisque maintenant je m'intéresse à vous, jeune homme, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel hérita du royaume et fut heureux avec Sebastian.


End file.
